


Night on the Town

by Wellwater41



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellwater41/pseuds/Wellwater41
Summary: “Red pill or blue pill,” V said, holding one of each up and watching the light sparkle through the gel caps.  “Free the beast or put him back in his cage.  What happens if I take both?”“Easy there Alice,” Johnny raised an eyebrow, “don’t mix uppers and downers, even I know that.”“I have a head full of memories that say you don’t,” V rolled her eyes, “you practically made a sport of it.”A story where V gets all of Johnny's legendary charisma and confidence.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Panam Palmer/Female V, Rogue Amendiares/Female V
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Night on the Town

V slouched in her barstool at Afterlife, an untouched tequila old fashioned in front of her. She was staring at her hands and what they held.

“Red pill or blue pill,” V said, holding one of each up and watching the light sparkle through the gel caps. “Free the beast or put him back in his cage. What happens if I take both?”

“Easy there Alice,” Johnny raised an eyebrow, “don’t mix uppers and downers, even I know that.”

“I have a head full of memories that say you don’t,” V rolled her eyes, “you practically made a sport of it.”

“And look what that got me,” Johnny bit back, “you really want to be like me?”

“No, not really,” V trailed off as she stared at nothing, lost in thought. “I just… look, when I gave you control why did you go get drunk, pick fights and shit?”

“I told you, had to give Rogue something real,” Johnny said gruffly.

“Don’t give me that,” V shook her head, “Rogue was all over you as soon as you gave her that cocky smile.”

“Is that what this is about?” Johnny said drily, “you jealous I get more action with your body than you do? Thinking about your little BD editor friend? Or the nomad girl that turned you down?”

“We’re not talking about Judy or Panam,” V said stonily, “I think you went out and partied because you missed it, because for once in a while you just need to say ‘fuck it’ and do something stupid. I want to feel like that. Maybe these pills will let me do it.”

“Yeah,” Johnny shrugged, “or maybe they’ll flatline you, kill you even faster than I can.”

“I’m made of sterner stuff than that,” V shot back. “Fuck it, let’s ride the dragon.”

She threw the pills back, washing them down with half her drink. Her eyes burned but she kept a cough down. The last thing she wanted was to have Johnny make fun of her.

Nothing happened for a long moment as Johnny stared at her with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“I don’t think it’s doing…” V began before she stopped

She felt incredibly warm, like the morning sun was hitting her after a freezing desert night. And there was something else, something that felt like… confidence.

“Holy hell,” V stretched her arms above her head, “I feel like I could do anything. Is this how you feel all the time?”

“Do you feel like everyone in here wants to either be you or fuck you?” Johnny asked, scratching his chin. “Do you feel like you could take on the whole world and walk away untouched?”

“Yeah,” V laughed. “My god, no wonder you tried to take on Arasaka on your own, I would too if I felt like this.”

“Well at least you don’t look like you’re about to keel over,” Johnny shrugged and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. It was just a projection of his engram, it wasn’t real, but it still seemed to relax him. “So what’s the plan for your big night out with Johnny Silverhand’s legendary charisma? Sorry you didn’t get my impressive cock as well.”

“Please,” V rolled her eyes, “I’ll be absolutely fine without it.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Johnny smirked.

V threw back the rest of her drink. It didn’t burn nearly as bad now.

“Claire!” V hollered to the bartender, “another Silverhand!”

Claire raised an eyebrow but complied quickly, placing the drink in front of her. V threw it back like a shot, relishing the burn.

“Wow,” Claire chuckled, “celebrating or trying to forget?”

“Celebrating,” V smirked at her, “care to join me? I’m sure we can come up with some way to celebrate together.”

Johnny burst out laughing next to her.

“Thanks sweetie,” Claire said gently, “but you’re not quite my type.”

“Please,” V scoffed, “I’m everybody’s type, they just don’t know it yet. Gimme one more drink.”

One drink turned into a few more, and when she finally slid off the barstool she almost stumbled to the ground. It did nothing to crack her smile or harsh her buzz. The confidence from Johnny had mixed with the warmth of the alcohol and she truly felt invincible.

“Rogue!” V called out as she walked towards the booth of the queen of the Afterlife, receiving bewildered stares all around her in return. Nobody talked to Rogue with that sort of familiarity unless they wanted to end up in one of the dumpsters outside.

“Move ya big goon,” V waved off Rogue’s bouncer who simply raised an eyebrow.

“It’s okay Squama,” Rogue called, “let her in.”

The imposing bodyguard stepped aside, fixing her with a stern look that said ‘don’t try anything’ that V pointedly ignored, instead giving the older woman lounging on the couch a smirk.

“Hey Rogue, how’s it going?” V asked as she slid down next to her a bit closer than necessary. Rogue didn’t flinch.

“I assume I’m talking to Johnny now?” Rogue said drily, but V shook her head.

“Not this time,” V flashed her a bright smile, “this time it’s all me, with a little bit of Johnny shining through.”

“God help us,” Rogue rolled her eyes.

“Come on,” leaned in a bit closer, “what do you say you and I get out of here, find someplace with a view?”

The cock of a pistol rang out and V glanced down to see the aging fixer had pulled iron on her. V leaned back slightly but kept her smile.

“Kinky,” V smirked, “what’s the problem? I know you’re attracted to me, remember the drive-in?”

“That was a mistake,” Rogue said sternly, “I told Johnny that.”

“You and he have a history,” V shrugged, “I get it. But you and I don’t. It’d be a shame to let someone like Johnny come between us.”

“How much have you had to drink already?” Rogue wrinkled her nose, “you smell like a brewery.”

“Nah, I smell like a bar, which is where we are,” V sassed, but then shrugged. “Alright fine, you need a bit more time to get used to the idea, I can wait. In the meantime, anybody out there needs killing? The night’s still young.”

“You sure you’re sober enough to handle a gun?” Rogue fixed her with a flat look.

“Please,” V scoffed, and Rogue shrugged.

“Fine, there’s a group of Maelstromers running a scav shop in a warehouse on the corner of 4th and Bronson. Client wants them dealt with in a violent way.”

“My favorite,” V smirked, “I’ll take care of it.”

V made to stand but stopped. She turned to the older fixer and leaned in catching her lips with her own. Rogue made a very uncharacteristic sound, a mixture of a squeal and a gasp that V found incredibly endearing. V ran her tongue long the woman’s lips and for the briefest moment, Rogue’s tongue snuck out to meet her own.

V pulled away suddenly, leaving a wide-eyed Rogue frozen in surprise. V stood quickly before Rogue remembered she had a pistol in her hand, throwing a wave over her shoulder as he left, putting a bit more sway in her hips than usual.

Johnny was leaning against the bar still, a lecherous grin on his face.

* * *

“I’m just saying, a kiss doesn’t count,” Johnny sniped as they walked towards the Maelstrom hideout. “You still struck out.”

“Yeah no,” V shot back, “the only reason I didn’t have her on her back on that table was because you had her head all fucked up. You saw her face after I kissed her, she’s probably cursing herself out right now for letting me go.”

V didn’t know if it was the alcohol or Johnny’s influence, but the old rockstar’s lecherous behavior was rubbing off on her. She didn’t mind it.

“Whatever you say,” Johnny shrugged, “talk is cheap.”

“Yeah, I’ll show you talk,” V muttered as she approached the warehouse entrance.

“Attention all you metal fuckheads!” V yelled out. A few of the nearby gang members turned, momentarily stunned. “Come out single file so I can kill you in order!”

The Maelstrom members hanging around outside began to draw their weapons, but V was faster. Johnny’s Malorian Arms 3516 came out of its holster and V gunned them down, a clean shot to the head for each.

V could hear a muffled commotion inside the building and she waited patiently.

“Gonna take cover?” Johnny asked, leaning against a bombed-out car, back to the warehouse.

“Nah,” V reloaded at a leisurely pace. She spun the pistol deftly in her hand.

The gang members came out in droves, cybernetics flashing brightly and illuminating them.

“It’s almost too easy,” V laughed over the sound of gunfire. 

They fell before her, bodies piling up like so much dust in the wind. Minutes later and silence fell once again. V holstered her pistol, breathing heavily.

“Think I like watching you try to pick up chicks more,” Johnny drawled, “you’ve got a real ‘I am become death’ vibe going on right now.”

“What does that even mean?” V asked as she turned back towards the road where Johnny’s Porsche was parked.

“Just something I heard once,” Johnny shrugged. “Where to next?”

“Badlands,” V answered resolutely, “I’m feeling lucky.”

Johnny chuckled as he followed her.

* * *

Panam was a few inches taller than V and years of nomad life had given her a solidity and strength that few other women could match.

V threw her onto the workbench next to the Basilisk like she was weightless, their lips colliding with frantic energy.

“Wait wait wait,” Panam protested, pulling back and staring at V through lidded eyes. “What’s happening?”

“I think that’s pretty obvious,” V smirked, burying her face against the woman’s neck.

“That’s not wha- ohhh,” Panam’s words faded into a low moan as V kissed her neck, biting her ever so slightly.

V ran her hands along the surprisingly firm curves of Panam’s hips, squeezing lightly as she pulled back to look the nomad in the eyes. Panam’s cheeks were flushed and her awareness seemed shaky.

“I’m not even into women,” Panam protested weakly, and V could only laugh.

“You sure about that?” V smirked in a way that was pure Johnny. “Want to put that to the test?”

It was a throwaway line, the type of thing you’d hear at a sleazy bar, but Panam seemed to seriously ponder it for a moment. The haziness in her eyes seemed to fade as she fixed V with a searching look. It went on for a breath too long and V opened her mouth to speak, to give the woman an out if she wanted it when Panam shot forward to catch V’s open lips with her own.

V was not the type to let someone else take charge, especially not now with Johnny’s influence over her. But Panam didn’t seem to care, the woman’s hands running through her hair, grabbing the sides of her face and pulling them closer as their tongues danced together.

V’s hands roamed the woman’s body, gripping her waist one moment then clawing desperately down her back the next, lost in the woman’s touch.

The next thing she knew Panam had pushed her back and stood, taking her hand and practically dragging her off. V could only smirk at the Aldacados around camp that raised curious eyebrows at the two of them. Panam was too focused on where they were going to care about the attention.

As Panam dragged V into her camp, she pulled the flap shut and flipped the switch to the small lamp hung in the corner, illuminating the two of them in soft, warm light.

“Should we hang a sock on the door?” V said cheekily and Panam laughed even as she rolled her eyes.

They crashed into each other again, lips meeting as their hands began to roam. V was doing a lot less ‘taking charge’ than she’d expected, but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

V was growing more bold with her hands, running fingers across Panam’s ribs, her lower back, her rather ample backside. The moans coming from the beautiful dark-skinned woman were all the encouragement she needed

As she ghosted her hands over the swell of Panam’s breast, the taller woman had apparently had enough teasing, choosing to pick her up and throw her bodily onto the cot.

The cot was small, but V didn’t mind. Instead she focused intently as Panam shed her leather jacket to reveal the roughspun brown top she favored. That went too, slowly pulled over her head to reveal a plain white bra and an impressively defined set of abdominal muscles.

As the woman unsnapped her bra and let it fall to the floor V lost the ability to form conscious thoughts.

Panam climbed on top of her then, their lips crashing together against. V’s hands shot straight the naked breasts waiting right in front of her, cupping them lightly and running fingers over the pale nipples.

“Oh god,” Panam shook at her touch and V had to stop herself from preening.

“Help me out of this,” V said, urgency in her voice as she struggled to remove her own shirt, an old Samurai shirt that Johnny had ridiculed her for.

Panam complied, frantic in her own way as they stripped her down and then they were touching from waist to collar and it was so intense that V nearly started crying.

They kissed for a while, an ebb in the heat and passion in preparation for the next wave. It was sweet, tender even. But V didn’t want tender right now.

Her strength aided by her cybernetics, V flipped the woman on top of her, straddling her. She looked down at Panam, seeing the hunger in her eyes and knowing it matched her own.

Not breaking eye contact, V lower her head to the nomad’s right breast and took her nipple in her mouth, worshipping it with her tongue.

V could feel Panam shaking underneath her, seemingly desperate to keep silent.

“Hey,” V detached for a second, replacing her mouth with the palm of her hand, “don’t hold it in, I wanna hear ya.”

V latched on to the other nipple and Panam moaned loud and clear. V smirked even as she continued her ministrations.

V could feel the tension in Panam’s body growing, like a string on a guitar wound too tight. Something was about to give and V was waiting for it.

It came in the form of Panam grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her up until they were face to face.

“I need you,” Panam said, her cheeks flushed as she panted, a fire in her eyes. “I just, I don’t, I need you to.”

V placed a finger on her lips to stop her rambling.

“I know,” V said with a reassuring smile, kissing her deeply.

As they kissed, V’s hand snaked down across the toned stomach of the tanned woman, slowly sliding underneath the waistband of her pants. V could feel Panam’s breath catching in her throat, but she did not stop.

She ghosted over a neatly trimmed patch of hair until she felt the woman’s most sensitive spot.

Two strokes across the woman’s clit was all it took for her come, shaking as her eyes clenched shut. V could only smirk.

V barely let the woman catch her breath before she was between her legs, pulling the woman’s pants off to reveal miles and miles of toned legs.

If Panam had been in any other state of mind other than post-orgasmic bliss, she might have felt a bit self conscious at the way V was staring at her naked body with a cocky smirk on her face. Instead, she only watched in anticipation to see what V would do next.

V slid down on her stomach and leaned it, running a tongue softly and slowly across Panam’s very center up to her overly sensitive clit. Panam could only quiver.

It was like something snapped in the woman between her legs, V went down on her like a woman possessed. She had never understood what it mean to have her body worshipped until this moment, but the beautiful woman seemed intent on showering her with adoration.

V focused on her clit, swiping back and forth with the flat of her tongue then sucking on it lightly, breaking it up with feathery kisses to her inner thighs.

A finger slipped inside her at some point, and a second was added amid the fervent lavishing of V’s tongue. She seemed to be touching everything at once and Panam surrendered to the growing tension in her core.

Her orgasm was like a tidal wave crashing through her, and she felt her hips buck as she cried out her lover’s name.

“Oh V!” She screamed as she collapsed back onto the cot, a thin layer of sweat rapidly cooling on her skin and fixing her goosebumps.

V slid up her body, still wearing her pants and looking extremely satisfied with herself.

“You’re so loud,” V teased, “I’d be surprised if half the camp didn’t hear you.

“Get those pants off,” Panam said sternly, even as a smile played at the edges of her mouth. “You’re not leaving until they hear my name just as loud.”

* * *

Johnny was lounging on the hood of his Porsche when V found him a few hours later, a cigarette in his mouth. V pulled one out herself and slid into the driver’s seat. Johnny flashed into the passenger seat.

“How you doin’ champ?” Johnny smirked.

“Fantastic,” V said with a content smile, “for a straight girl, she really knows what she’s doing.”

“You’re welcome,” Johnny laughed, “glad your night as Johnny Silverhand wasn’t a complete bust. Why’re you out here with me? Figured you’d be in bed the rest of the night.”

V shrugged.

“Panam and I talked,” V said plainly, “she said she had a lot of fun but isn’t sure if she wants anything serious right now. Wants to keep it casual, y’know?”

“You dog,” Johnny said slyly, “leaves you free to go after that other chick you’re always whining about.”

“I don’t whine,” V said sullenly, “and she has a name. Use it.”

“Fine,” Johnny rolled his eyes, “Judy. Should have a little gas left in the tank, gonna give her a go?”

“Give her a go?” V raised an eyebrow, “she’s a person, not an object.”

“So the pills are wearing off,” Johnny chuckled, “back to good ol’ respectable V with no backbone.”

“I have plenty of backbone,” V argued, “and just because they helped a bit tonight doesn’t mean I need the pills to get a girl.”

“Wanna bet?” Johnny smirked at her.

“Sure, what’s the bet?” V shot back.

“Gotta sleep with that Judy chick before the end of the night,” Johnny replied, “and no pills.”

“And the stakes?” V asked.

“If you can’t do it, I want control for a night, and I can do whatever the hell I want. If you win, no more jokes about your love life. Hell, I’ll even play wingman if you want.”

“Deal,” V held her hand out and they shook, or as well as they could with Johnny being a construct.

“Better get moving,” Johnny reclined his seat and closed his eyes, “clock is ticking.”

V threw the car into drive and roared off into the night towards Night City.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to actually write the smut, at least a little bit. Second chapter coming soon hopefully.


End file.
